Un mot sans maux - Star Wars
by MlleMau
Summary: [Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName] 1 mot, 7 minutes, 100 mots à écrire. Voici toutes mes participations dans ce fandom, avec les mots : [...] paix, espoir, mentionner, maladie, ennui, fraise, nirvana, rond de serviette, perchoir, conquérant, adoration, paëlla, plancher, cuir, caravane, sphère, fleuve, totem, virtuose, humanisme, gadget, sémiologie, propédeutique, servitude.
1. Charnel, Plage, Tintinnabuler

**Ateliers Drabbles du Collectif NoName :** Régulièrement organisés par Elizabeth M. Holmes, ces ateliers regroupent différents auteurs du Collectif NoName et leur proposent une fabuleuse soirée d'écriture. Chaque auteur doit donner un mot à un autre, et en sept minutes, chacun doit écrire 100 mots (plus ou moins 10 mots) sur ce thème.

* * *

 **« Anticonstitutionnellement.**

Peut-être était-ce parce que, durant toute son enfance, il avait été contraint et prisonnier, qu'il était devenu si rebelle. Son Maître pouvait le comprendre, ce qui l'encourageait à lui laisser quelques libertés. Cependant, venant d'une femme politique, qui participait à l'érection des grandes lois de la République, à leur façonnement et à leur vote, Obi-Wan s'était attendu à un respect pour celles-ci, qui, en théorie, régissaient la vie de tous les citoyens. Mais Padmé s'avéra pire encore que son Padawan – chose qu'il ne croyait possible - et il gémissait de désespoir lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble, un sourire de connivence, prêts à enfreindre les lois.

* * *

 **« Charnel.**

Quand les mots ne suffisent plus, quand leur sens ne parvient pas à toucher l'âme, quand le regard ne rencontre pas l'autre regard, quand le calme ne calme pas, un simple geste, un contact, fugace et léger, caressant et soufflant, ou fort et solide, ferme et tenace, parviennent à toucher un esprit trop loin de la réalité. Élevé depuis sa plus tendre enfance au temple, dans une galaxie en paix et sereine, avec un maître détaché et logique, Qui-Gon avait été étonné lorsqu'il avait découvert le pouvoir qu'un simple toucher charnel pouvait avoir sur son Padawan angoissé.

* * *

 **« Plage.**

« Veux-tu bien arrêter de gigoter ? »

Un grognement lui répondit. Obi-Wan tourna la tête vers son Padawan, qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, recherchant une position qui lui permettrait à la fois de se cacher derrière la dune et d'éviter tout contact avec le sol. Depuis une heure, il le voyait secouer ses vêtements, les frotter, enlever chaque grain avant de devoir les reposer au sol pour assurer son équilibre. Il savait qu'Anakin n'aimait pas le sable, mais il découvrait sa propre aversion.

« Anakin... gronda-t-il. Ah, le voilà ! »

Il n'avait pas fini de parler que son Padawan avait surgi, sabre-laser en main, pour arrêter ce contrebandier et regagner la terre.

* * *

 **« Tintinnabuler.**

Le froissement des feuilles emportées par la brise, les pétales tombés glissant sur les pavés de pierre, l'écoulement continuel de l'eau de la fontaine, les armes d'entraînement s'entrechoquant dans des mouvements complexes, le tapotement régulier de la canne de Maître Yoda, les tirs inoffensifs des blasters visant au hasard les apprentis, le claquement des pieds nus sur les tatamis, les rires claironnant des enfants, le crépitement des sabre-lasers s'agitant dans les airs, la voix douce de son Padawan cherchant à avoir son attention pour un conseil ; perdu dans sa profonde méditation, Obi-Wan écoutait le temple Jedi tintinnabuler de vie.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, chers lecteurs !**

 **J'espère que ces drabbles vous auront plu – c'est à cause d'Adraen que je navigue désormais sur ce fandom, avec notamment son excellent OS « Perte de contrôle », alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour. D'autres ateliers auront lieu, donc, d'autres drabbles sont susceptibles d'apparaître, alors followez !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	2. Flocon, Imposture, Apprentissage

_Note : Le deuxième drabble fait référence à un épisode de la Saison 2 de Star Wars Rebels._

* * *

 **« Flocon.**

« Maître ! cria une voix apeurée. »

L'interpellé se retourna vivement, alerté par l'urgence du ton. Sa main sur le manche de son sabre-laser, il observa son jeune Padawan affolé, à la recherche du danger. L'enfant regardait en l'air, comme s'il eût vu une bête horrible, suivant des yeux un point qu'Obi-Wan ne parvenait à percevoir. Lorsque l'enfant de Tatooine recula brusquement alors qu'un point blanc passait devant son manteau sombre, il sourit avec indulgence et s'accroupit près de lui.

« Maître, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la voix angoissée.

_ Ce sont des flocons de neige, Anakin, répondit-il en cueillant délicatement une perle blanche. »

* * *

 **« Imposture.**

Malgré la douleur, malgré la fatigue, l'Agent Kallus était monté de lui-même dans la navette, puis s'était dirigé vers ses quartiers, sans que personne ne prît la peine de l'aider ou de l'emmener à la cellule médicale. Un sentiment de solitude l'avait envahi quand le _Ghost_ s'était envolé. Assis sur sa couche, il repensait à ses propres mots : ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, sur Lasan. Malgré sa loyauté et son patriotisme, ce massacre l'avait toujours mis mal à l'aise. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé penser le frappa de plein front. L'Empire avait-il prévu cette extermination ?

Ce fut avec une sérénité qui l'étonna, que l'Agent Kallus comprit que l'Empire n'était peut-être pas ce qu'il prétendait être.

* * *

 **« Apprentissage.**

La méditation faisait partie de l'apprentissage, lui avait un jour dit son Maître. Debout, face à l'un des astres nocturnes qui composaient le ciel de cette planète, Anakin semblait méditer. Son corps était détendu, ses bras retombaient vers le sol, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement. Le Padawan était une telle source d'énergie inépuisable qu'il était rare de le voir ainsi, perdu dans son fort intérieur, tout en dégageant une puissante présence. Son visage serein s'était émancipé de tous les tourments qu'il avait connu. C'était Obi-Wan qui avait proposé de méditer ensemble, et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se détacher du calme si rare de son ami.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir aux quelques lecteurs.**

 **Nouvel atelier, nouveaux drabbles. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont – personnellement, j'ai adoré imaginé l'histoire du flocon. N'hésitez pas à follow, d'autres viendront !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	3. Astronomie, Légende, Luxure

**« Astronomie.**

Une simple vitre, un matériau tellement simple et antique, d'une minceur effrayante, qui séparait deux mondes antithétiques, qui ne pouvaient être ensemble, mais toujours scindés en deux par ces fines couches qui, pourtant, savaient vivre entre les deux, et cette vitre simple, par sa translucidité totale, le laissait voir la galaxie. L'espace, si vide pour son corps, était pourtant empli de matières, de singularités, de vies, de _force_ , il le sentait, à travers cette fine frontière invisible mais tangible. Ses yeux regardaient l'infini sombre et chatoyant à la fois, et Anakin rêvait de pouvoir y voler – mais on ne volait pas dans l'univers, on s'y plongeait.

* * *

 **« Légende.**

Un simple regard au réveil l'épuisa plus qu'un duel contre Grievous. Il était durement sorti de son sommeil fragile, après une longue journée à supporter le Sénat. Pas question qu'il se lève.

« Hé, c'est ton boulot de père, ça, grommela-t-il. »

De longues secondes durant lesquelles des pleurs déchiraient le silence de la chambre passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'Anakin décide de se lever. Obi-Wan soupira d'aise lorsque les cris cessèrent, replongeant doucement dans les limbes de son esprit... Jusqu'à ce que d'autres pleurs déchirent le voile de la nuit.

« Hé, c'est ton boulot de parrain, ça, ricana son ancien Padawan. »

Lorsqu'il quitta les draps, il maudit Padmé qui préférait confier ses enfants à "deux Jedi de légende".

* * *

 **« Luxure.**

« Fantastique. »

Le ton ironique d'Obi-Wan le fit rire. Ils regardèrent l'entrée du bâtiment où s'était réfugié leur assassin. Le nom était équivoque : Le Luxuria. Ils furent à peine entrés que deux belles jeunes femmes vinrent s'accrocher à eux, leur demandant ce que deux si beaux spécimens recherchaient ce soir-là.

« Excusez-nous, Mesdames, mais nous sommes des Jedi en mission, expliqua Obi-Wan.

_ Vraiment ? s'extasia la fille de joie, alors, Maître, je serais ravie que vous me donniez une leçon de sabre-laser, roucoula-t-elle. »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Anakin n'en pouvait plus de rire du visage devenu rouge pivoine de son ancien Maître. Ce dernier, quant à lui, désespérait en sachant que le lendemain, tout le Temple serait au courant...

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Avant tout, merci d'être nombreux à me lire et à me follow. Cela me motive d'autant plus à écrire sur ce fandom ! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'atelier de hier soir, notamment en imaginant la scène de nos deux trublions dans une maison close, ahah. Et n'avez-vous jamais imaginé Obi-Wan en tant que parrain de Luke et Leia ?**

 **À bientôt j'espère,**

 **MlleMau.**


	4. Épousailles, Paix, Espoir, Mentionner

**« Épousailles.**

Il se savait destiné à beaucoup de choses, et sentait qu'épouser la femme la plus belle et la plus courageuse faisait également partie de son destin. Il était l'élu, il avait une connexion particulière avec la Force – le Conseil le lui avait suffisamment répété – et celle-ci lui murmurait son assentiment et sa bénédiction. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle apparut dans cette magnifique robe blanche de dentelles, il se sentit si misérable à côté de sa présence, lumineuse et réconfortante, revigorante et douce, qu'il se demanda s'il méritait Padmé.

Elle était son étoile, qui le réchauffait et l'illuminait et l'attirait et le protégeait.

* * *

 **« Paix.**

Après une longue séance de rapport et de débat au Haut Conseil, Obi-Wan était retourné à ses appartements, où il avait été accueilli par un Padawan souriant et joyeux. L'odeur alléchante qui parcourait la pièce suggérait que son plat préféré était au four. Il vit que la table avait été mise, avec deux bougies parfumées, comme il aimait. Faisant rouler son épaule, il fut surpris quand Anakin l'emmena sur le canapé pour masser ses muscles douloureux. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Anakin, qu'as-tu fait qui nécessite de telles excuses ? demanda-t-il avec frayeur.

_ Maître, vous m'avez appris que la paix intérieure permettait de faire face aux pires situations, crut-il bon de rappeler. »

* * *

 **« Espoir.**

Il sentait la peur glisser en lui, du bout de ses doigts tremblants, à l'oppression de son cœur. Alors qu'il regardait le Zabrak, il sentit la colère échauffer ses nerfs. Il inspira profondément, se focalisa sur la Force et sur son enseignement. Là, il sentit le mince filet de vie qui subsistait encore, et le Padawan sut se défaire de la peur et de la colère, grâce à l'espoir qui naquit en lui. Plus que ce que le côté obscur aurait pu lui offrir, l'espoir lui permit de défaire le Sith. Qui-Gon vivait toujours, dans ses bras.

Mais lorsque la Force abandonna son maître, l'espoir abandonna Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **« Mentionner.**

Leur mission n'avait pas été une franche réussite. L'objectif était atteint, mais difficilement, et la séance avec le Haut Conseil l'avait laissé amer. Dans l'ascenseur avec son maître, Anakin souffla de soulagement. Il aspirait à regagner son lit – et le silence inhabituel d'Obi-Wan suggérait que lui aussi. Perdu dans ses pensées, le Padawan regardait le dos de son maître, jusqu'à remarquer quelque chose...

Il se redressa, se tenant droit et, légèrement en retrait, il se rapprocha discrètement. Avec des gestes calculés pour rester silencieux, le Padawan leva sa main juste au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'amena au-dessus de celle d'Obi-Wan. Il perdit son sourire vainqueur et sursauta quand son Maître le prévint sans se retourner :

« Anakin, je te vois dans le reflet de la vitre. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Nouvel atelier hier, et j'ai aimé écrire sur Anakin et Obi-Wan à nouveau. D'ailleurs, si vous aimez les petites scènes de vie entre eux, je vous conseille « Fichus cheveux longs » d'Iroko, petit OS mignon. Encore merci à Doc Junior pour sa review (je suis en train de te lire, comme promis !). Followez !**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	5. Maladie, Ennui, Fraise, Nirvana

_Note : Voyez cette suite de drabbles comme un UA._

* * *

 **« Maladie.**

L'odeur du bacta régnait dans l'air en empereur tyrannique, imposant aux pauvres hères son odeur sirupeuse et son hégémonie sur les corps. Il haïssait depuis toujours l'infirmerie, son atmosphère, son odeur, ses tissus blancs, ses droïdes froids, il détestait Quinlan et ses défis qui l'avaient encore rendu malade. Alors, la lumière solaire disparue de l'horizon, il s'était mis à arpenter les couloirs pour s'enfuir par la ventilation, mais un Maître venait dans sa direction. Recherchant une cachette, Obi-Wan était entré dans la première pièce venue. Là, il avait découvert un enfant de son âge, un Zabrak à la peau rouge à l'état déplorable, et avait ressenti une forte compassion.

* * *

 **« Ennui.**

Présentée comme la planète la plus mouvementée, Coruscant était pourtant d'une monotonie sans nom. Les speeders se suivaient, l'un après l'autre, dans des lignes artificielles, haut dans le ciel, les vaisseaux partaient pour l'espace dans un ordre plus réglé encore, les personnes en contrebas suivaient docilement les chemins aménagés. Cette fourmilière organisée le dégoûtait, ces insectes répugnants l'agaçaient, l'ennui le guettait. Assigné à ce qu'ils appelaient appartements privés, le Zabrak se savait prisonnier - non pas pour le mal qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire, mais parce qu'il leur faisait peur – et regardait avec envie le groupe d'enfants qui jouait en dehors du Temple.

* * *

 **« Fraise.**

Sa peau rose, sous la lumière chaude du matin, prenait un rouge profond et doux, d'une couleur qui rappelait la délicieuse sauce qu'ils servaient à la cantine, et les petites pointes qui parsemaient l'arrière de son crâne tiraient sur la peau et sa couleur, la rendant plus claire, et au sommet de la tête, les quelques cheveux étaient touffus, dans une naturelle couleur qui rappelait celle des feuilles. En regardant le crâne de la Rodienne, il se pencha vers son amie, Bant :

« Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à une fraise ? souffla-t-il.

_ Oui, Novice Kenobi ? le questionna la Maître Jedi.

_ Heu, je disais, treize ? baragouina-t-il, s'attirant les rires de la classe. »

* * *

 **« Nirvana.**

Plus que les insectes insignifiants, les misérables pleutres, les faibles pleurnichards, plus qu'eux, ce qui le dégoûtait, ce qui le rebutait au point d'éveiller sa haine destructrice, cette haine qui lui arrachait la peau et mettait son âme en souffrance, était ces fichus Jedi qui restaient calmement face à lui, en lui proclamant que sa souffrance ne venait que de ses peurs et de ses haines, en lui souriant que leur aide suffirait à le sauver des ténèbres, eux et leur connerie de nirvana, alors que lui ne voulait que sa liberté, n'être qu'un enfant zabrak et qu'un peu d'amour.

* * *

 **« Rond de serviette.**

Quand Bant lui reprochait de ne jamais manger suffisamment, Quinlan blaguait toujours sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas son rond de serviette à la cantine. Son incompréhension de l'expression la laissait toujours pantoise, laissant à Obi-Wan l'opportunité de fuir les repas. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas faim, mais aussi parce que le Temple était toujours plus calme à ces heures, et il pouvait librement parcourir ses couloirs, découvrir ses merveilles et, surtout, profiter des salles d'entraînement, seul. Mais il ne fut pas mécontent d'y trouver un autre enfant de son âge, le zabrak à la peau rouge qu'il avait vu, et avec qui il voulait désormais devenir ami, vu son habileté au sabre.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs !**

 **Pour la petite histoire, je suis tombée sur un ObiMaul sur Pinterest, j'ai grimacé, puis je me suis dit « hé, mais si les Jedi avaient trouvé un Maul enfant martyrisé par son maître Sith ? ». Je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'imaginer une amitié enfantine toute mignonne entre eux. Est-ce que cela vous plaît ? Ou dois-je m'arrêter là ?**

 **À bientôt (prochain atelier dimanche !),**

 **MlleMau.**


	6. Perchoir, Conquérant, Adoration, Paëlla

_Note : Suite de l'UA du chapitre précédent._

* * *

 **« Perchoir.**

Les lieux étaient vastes, l'architecture ordonnée mais complexe, mais pour un bon observateur, ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait nettement près des appartements des plus grands Maîtres. Quoi qu'un peu intimidé à l'idée de se glisser là-bas, il trouva les lieux vides, et parvint jusqu'à son réclusoir. Puisqu'il s'était fait discret, l'autre enfant sursauta quand il le salua.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il avec emportement.

_ C'est bien toi qui nous observe tous les jours depuis ton perchoir, non ? Alors, tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »

Il hésita longuement, et timidement, acquiesça.

« Je m'appelle Obi-Wan, et toi ?

_ Je... Maul, souffla-t-il doucement. »

* * *

 **« Conquérant.**

La Victoire était leur destin. Seule la victoire amenait à la liberté. En bon élève, il connaissait le code :

 _Par la victoire, je brise mes chaînes._

 _La Force me libérera._

Il avait appris à ne jamais perdre – à toujours gagner. Il avait appris à utiliser tous les moyens – la fin justifie les moyens. Il avait appris à se battre – défaire ceux qui se dressent devant toi. Les Sith avaient la puissance et le pouvoir, ceux-là mêmes qui menaient à la victoire.

Le jeune garçon les regardait tous. Obi-Wan les avait présentés comme ses amis. Mais il les vaincra tous et conquerra le Jedi.

* * *

 **« Adoration.**

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Là, caché et silencieux, il s'interrogeait. Il n'en était pas certain. Sa formation lui avait appris à vivre avec passion, ressentant avec hargne ses émotions, qui dominaient son être. Il haïssait avec passion les Jedi et leurs conneries de calme et de sérénité. Il craignait avec passion son Maître – son ancien Maître.

Qu'est-ce que l'amour ?

Il le craignait, mais le respectait aussi, et il songeait qu'il l'aimait, en quelque sorte. Mais le Zabrak regardait le garçon qui jouait à cache-cache avec lui, et la passion l'animait avec une telle force, que l'amour semblait trop peu pour qualifier Obi-Wan.

* * *

 **« Paëlla.**

Une forte odeur culinaire enrobait tout l'étage du Temple. Lorsque Maître Windu était arrivé avec son regard suspicieux, il l'avait rassuré, et fait taire comme seul lui était capable de le faire, avant de se glisser silencieusement jusqu'au seuil de la porte. L'odeur provenait de cette pièce, et il percevait maintenant les murmures échangés. Malgré la très respectable personne qu'il était, il s'amusait du petit Obi-Wan, qui, du haut de ses six ans, croyait se cacher d'eux. Mais la compassion et la générosité dont il faisait preuve – l'initié avait même eu l'audace de voler de la paëlla à la cantine – aideraient le jeune Maul ; il l'avait vu.

* * *

 **« Plancher.**

« En colère, pourquoi es-tu, hmm ?

_ Parce qu'il a fait du mal à mon ami ! cria avec rage l'enfant. »

À la même hauteur que Maître Yoda, il le défiait ouvertement, laissant sa colère déformer son jeune visage. Il savait ce que faisait le Jedi, il le planchait pour obtenir des réponses.

« Bien, il va, pourtant.

_ Mais il voulait lui faire du mal, je le sais ! siffla le Zabrak avec haine. Je l'en ai empêché, c'est tout !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de blesser mon ami ! »

Il explosa de fureur, la Force repoussant la personne à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Maul courut auprès d'Obi-Wan, accablé par le remords.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes timides lecteurs.**

 **Construire une histoire sur plusieurs drabbles est plus difficile que d'en faire des indépendants, mais j'aime beaucoup, personnellement. Je précise qu'il ne s'agit pas de slash à proprement parlé, ce ne sont que des enfants – mais voyez-le comme vous voulez ! Peut-être que je continuerais sur eux, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	7. Cuir, Caravane, Sphère, Fleuve, Virtuose

_Note : Suite de l'UA._

* * *

 **« Cuir.**

« Aïe ! »

Son signal d'alerte. Il n'avait jamais songé à la douleur ainsi : son Maître lui avait appris à la supporter, et même à la donner, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Obi-Wan, il avait appris à la détester. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il en était la cause, et cela l'horrifiait. Il se précipita sur son ami, énumérant toutes les excuses qu'il connaissait, jetant son sabre d'entraînement par terre. Posant ses mains sur la zone meurtrie, il vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé, fouillant dans les mèches claires. Mais, une fois rassuré, il ne retira pas ses mains, intrigué.

« Maul ? demanda, incertain, son ami. »

L'enfant retira brusquement ses mains, qui s'attardaient trop sur le doux cuir chevelu.

* * *

 **« Caravane.**

« C'est une mauvaise idée, chuchota Bant d'une voix angoissée. »

Trois chut peu discrets lui répondirent, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter des coups d'œil partout, à la recherche d'un Maître qui aurait tôt fait de les punir. Ils marchaient tous sur la pointe des pieds, en file indienne, Obi-Wan en tête pour vérifier que les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient étaient vides. Garen dut la tirer par le bras, tant elle surveillait les alentours. Si un adulte découvrait le convoi de quatre initiés et d'un Zabrak anciennement Sith en pleine nuit pour lui faire visiter les jardins, elle ne donnait pas cher de leur peau.

* * *

 **« Sphère.**

Il croyait que c'était par peur de lui, par peur de ce qu'il était ou pouvait devenir, mais c'était pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur et tente de s'échapper, qu'il était ainsi consigné dans une partie du Temple. Malgré les airs féroces qu'il prenait, Maul n'était qu'un enfant, à qui on avait tout arraché, jusqu'à son nom.

Bien sûr, il n'avait pas aimé être ainsi enfermé – qu'il s'échappe aurait pu être malvenu mais, Maître Yoda avait décrété qu'il était bon pour lui de partir en catimini avec son nouvel ami. Alors, tout le Haut Conseil observait les agissements d'Obi-Wan et de Maul depuis leur sphère.

* * *

 **« Fleuve.**

La Force est un long fleuve tranquille, mon cul ouais.

Les Jedi étaient vraiment débiles pour avoir ce genre de parole – la Force claquait autour de lui, s'agitait en tout sens, accompagnant la colère qui l'animait. Ce jour devait être heureux, il sortait de son confinement pour être avec Obi-Wan – et ce connard avait tout gâché avec ses rumeurs à la noix ! Il allait lui arracher sa tête de prétentieux avec ses cornes et –

« Maul ? Tu crois qu'il a raison ? Qu'on est des amoureux ? J't'aime bien, alors... murmura son ami rougissant. »

Il ne savait pas pour le fleuve tranquille, mais pour le bonheur qu'il éprouva, ça oui.

* * *

 **« Totem.**

La place à côté d'Obi-Wan était devenue la sienne, depuis qu'ils étaient des amoureux, et il en était absolument ravi. Bant avait pleurniché, mais il avait vaincu ses adversaires et n'avait aucune pitié. Mais ils les écoutaient parler du prochain match contre le Clan de l'Ours avec excitation, sans comprendre. Cela l'agaça.

Comme son amoureux était son Jedi et que, par extension, il était parfait, il lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement des clans des initiés. Eux avaient le totem du Dragon, un des animaux les plus forts, alors ils se devaient de gagner, d'après Quinlan. Maul, lui, savait qu'Obi-Wan gagnerait.

* * *

 **« Virtuose.**

Par ses gestes rapides, par ses mouvements fluides, par ces coups secs, par ces pas précis, Maul était un talentueux escrimeur. Mais pour lui, par ses tournoiements aériens, par ses déplacements glissants, par ces bras tendus, par ces yeux enflammés, Maul était un virtuose du sabre-laser, tel un danseur incisif.

Par ses mots gentils, par ses sourires rassurants, par ces rires joyeux, par ces exclamations ravies, Obi-Wan était un fabuleux ami. Mais pour lui, par ses murmures compatissants, par ses promesses tenues, par ces mains salvatrices, par ces yeux tendres, Obi-Wan était un virtuose de l'amitié, son ami, son amoureux.

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes timides lecteurs !**

 **Comme je n'ai pas de protestation, Obi et Maul enfants continuent d'être amis ! Je suis déçue par mon totem, alors je me suis rattrapée sur virtuose, que j'apprécie beaucoup. N'oubliez pas de follow, j'adore toujours autant ces ateliers et je compte en faire plein.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


	8. Humanisme, Gadget, Sémiologie, Servitude

_Note : Suite de l'UA._

* * *

 **« Humanisme.**

Toute vie est précieuse. La Force vit en chaque être, même les plus sombres, même les plus _obscurs_. Tous y répondent, même ceux qui n'y sont pas sensibles, comme eux. Il ne faut jamais mépriser la moindre vie. Il l'avait appris, comme tous les autres Initiés – du moins le pensait-il jusqu'à présent, car il n'avait en réalité appris cette leçon que lorsque les Maîtres lui avaient raconté l'histoire de son ami, Maul.

Était-il un Sith, comme ils le disaient ? Certainement, il l'avait vu en colère, il avait vu sa puissance. Mais il avait aussi vu ses sourires et regards timides – et même un Sith méritait d'être aimé.

* * *

 **« Gadget.**

Il savait quelle solitude il vivait. Il avait même deviné les cauchemars, lorsqu'il le voyait fatigué, à l'aube. Il comprenait, comme pouvait le comprendre un enfant de six ans. Le monde n'est que solutions, pour un esprit si jeune. Tout naturellement, il avait fui les dortoirs de son clan pour ne pas laisser Maul seul avec ses cauchemars. Mais les Maîtres lui avaient reproché de faire le mur, et ils surveillaient la porte de son dortoir. Mais le monde n'est que solutions, alors Obi-Wan avait subtilité un commlink, pour être avec son ami, même la nuit.

Maître Windu avait soupiré, puis avait accepté ce petit gadget d'enfant.

* * *

 **« Sémiologie.**

La communication n'est pas toujours orale. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Il n'avait peut-être que sept ans et demi, mais il était un futur Jedi, alors il les voyait et les comprenait.

Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils étaient des amoureux. Ils mangeaient côte à côte, ils jouaient ensemble, il était resté près de lui quand il avait eu la rougeole, lui l'avait consolé quand il avait été triste. Et des amoureux, ça se fait des bisous. Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il avait compris que Maul voulait l'embrasser. Alors, ils avaient essayé.

« Pouah ! C'est dégoûtant, pourquoi les grands font ça ? s'étaient-ils exclamé de concert. »

* * *

 **« Propédeutique.**

Les premiers tournois approchaient. Durant ces épreuves, ils devaient démontrer toutes leurs capacités, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en tant qu'initiés, tout ce qu'ils étaient destinés à accomplir, en tant que Padawan. Padawan. Padawan Kenobi. Son rêve approchait, il trépignait d'impatience, mais les jours passants, de nervosité également. Il se savait le meilleur au sabre-laser – les heures passées avec son ami à la salle d'entraînement aidaient. Mais ces heures, si heureuses et agréables, l'avaient empêché de bien apprendre l'histoire, la diplomatie, les langues, et tout ce qui nécessitait d'être seul. Son angoisse montant, il avait alors rejeté Maul pour réviser, inconscient du regard peiné qui lui fut adressé.

* * *

 **« Servitude.**

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux avoir hâte d'avoir un Maître. »

Obi-Wan tourna le regard vers lui, son air bougon, son menton relevé, d'un air qu'il voulait méprisant. Cette comédie ne pouvait pas le tromper, lui. Il savait ce qu'avait été le Maître de Maul – ou plutôt, il ne le savait pas, tant il n'avait pu imaginer une telle obscurité avant d'entendre les récits. Un Maître qui avait fait tant de mal à son ami. Alors, doucement, il lui avait pris la main.

« Pas un Maître, Maul. Un professeur, un protecteur, un ami, quelqu'un qui veillera sur moi, qui m'apprendra. »

* * *

 **Bonjour, bonsoir, mes lecteurs adorés !**

 **J'ai eu des mots tordus pour cette soirée, mais j'ai adoré mon petit bisou d'enfant. Qui n'a pas fait ça en étant gosse, avant de cracher de dégoût ? Pas le meilleur premier baiser au monde, ahah ! Pour Servitude, j'ai totalement dévié à la fin pour un petit message subliminal sur Qui-Gon, histoire de faire plaisir à ma Padawan, Nanthana14. J'aime faire plaisir à mes reviewers.**

 **À bientôt,**

 **MlleMau.**


End file.
